Be My Valentine
by Cherub20021
Summary: This is a one-shot Valentine story about Rose/Dimitri who are currently only friends . Pure D/R Fluff! :


_**Be My Valentine**_

Author's Note: For the sake of this fanfic Valentine's Day is on Saturday.

Setting:Rose is a senior in high schoolThis is set with Rose and Dimitri just being friends.\

Disclaimer: Do not own Vampire Academy or its characters. Neither do I own the holiday, Valentine's day. LOL ;)

* * *

_**Monday**_

The fact that it is the week of Valentine's did not go unnoticed by the students of Vampire Academy. Paper Hearts and cutout figurines of the popular images were plastered to the walls. Boyfriends leaned next to the lockers of their girlfriends, chatting about what they are going to do for Saturday (Valentine's Day).

Normally this time of year was a happy one for Rose Hathaway but this year it was a time of melancholy. She felt alone with seeing all the young couples together, so in love. Of course this year was like no other, she actually never had a boyfriend to call her valentine but this year was particularly hard for her.

She was beyond words that Dimitri considered her one of his closest friends. But unfortunately that all he considered her to be and it was time to realize that's all she would ever be to him, a best friend.

Her heart ached knowing that all her dreams had come and gone. Even though he was no longer attached to Tasha (they broke up a month ago) he still wasn't interested in her that way and probably would never be.

That's why this Valentine's Day would be the hardest for her. Not because she didn't have a valentine, she was used to that, but because she no longer could hold onto her dreams of ever having the one and only valentine she would ever want.

How she was ever going to be able to get through this week of love was beyond her. Even her best friend, Lissa Dragmoir, her long time companion in her journey alone, had found someone. Of course she was happy for her friend had found happiness with Christian Ozera but the selfish part of her, wanted someone to wallow in her loneliness with.

She walked heavy stepped to her locker and carefully turned her lock to it's right combination. She noted that most of the students had already left the halls and were making their way home. She didn't mind it though, she rather be alone that be surrounded by all those happy people.

She sighed as she unhitched her locker door. She was just going to stuff her history book in her locker when she noticed something she hadn't seen the day before. Hanging at an awkward angle was a very large card in a red envelope.

She reached out for it tentatively not sure if she was just imagining it or it if it was really there. When her fingers grasped the corners she knew it was real. She slowly pulled it out and carefully noted that it had no indication to whom it was sent. On the front, in letters that looked to be written with stencil, was simply her name _Rose._

She looked at the card confused and slowly turned it around, opened the flap and carefully removed the card. It was a very large and unmistakably it was a Valentine's Day card. It had a large heart in front constructed of roses and little cherubs held up the heart at the corners. It was speckled with glitter and words "Happy Valentine's Day" was written in a gold metallic writing in the center of the heart.

She opened the card and read the words inside, written in the same stencil that was on the front.

_Rose, _

_I hope you don't find this to forward, but I would like nothing more than for you to be my valentine. I think you are very special and beautiful girl both inside and out. Please consider it, I will get in contact with again before Valentine's Day._

_~From Your Secret Valentine Admirer _

Rose looked at the card and it's message with wide-eyed shocked. It must be some sort of joke she thought immediately but if it were wouldn't it be time for them to come out and shout "gotcha". From the looks of this hall there wasn't anyone around. She stuffed the card in her backpack and made her way home, more heavy-hearted than ever.

_**Tuesday**_

Rose had spent the whole night in her room staring at the card, thinking of who could have sent it. Her heart and mind were torn between thinking that this was the cruelest thing anyone has ever done to her or the sweetest thing. She wasn't used to having someone noticing her like that. Sure she had guys asked her out before but she could always tell that they were doing it other than sincerely liking her.

Another school day had gone by and she had managed to make it through all her classes without her teachers or other students picking up that her mind was elsewhere. She had stayed as far from her locker as possible.

She didn't know which she feared more: that there was actually something there or that there wasn't. What if it was a mistake? Her mind asked. What if there another girl named Rose that card was meant for, there was no reason to get her hopes up.

Besides, the one man she wished with all her heart would never send it. Of course he wouldn't, her mind proclaimed. He had better things to do than to stuff love notes in her locker.

She wondered if she should tell Lissa. She could definitely use someone's perspective on the matter and she trusted no one like her best friend. She hadn't told anyone about her card and it was eating away at her not to do so.

She spotted Lissa coming out one of the Moroi classrooms. It was already after school and again she seemed to be the only one in the halls. She sprinted after her friend before she reached the double doors that lead to outside.

"Liss, can I talk to you for a minute" Rose told her as she finally caught up with her.

"Sure thing Rose. Hun, what is it? You look kinda out of it" she noted as she looked at her friend. She had seen the same expression on her friend's face all day. At first she thought it was because Rose was stressing over the test in the last class of the day but that was over with now.

"Well…" Rose trailed off. How should I tell her? Should I even tell? What if she laughs at me? Wait she wouldn't laugh at me, she's my best friend. She pulled the card from her bag and placed it in her friend's hands. "I got this yesterday in my locker and its kinda got me weirded out".

Lissa looked at Rose then the red enveloped card in her hands. All sorts of scenarios played through her mind. Carefully she pulled the card out, a small laugh almost escaped as she realized that all her scenarios of doom had been wrong and as she read the words she couldn't help a giggle. A wide spread smile spread across her face, it looked like Rose had a secret admirer, how sweet! She then noted that her friend still had that worried expression on her face, "Girl why are you so upset? You have a secret admirer. You should be on cloud 9!" she exclaimed giving her friend the card back.

"I don't know Liss. I have no idea who sent this? What am I to think?" she said pacing slightly back and forth in front of her friend.

"I think you should be extremely happy. I'm sure who ever this boy is, is really sweet. You should definitely give him a chance. I know your head-over-heels in love with Dimitri but give this guy a chance, he definitely likes you". Lissa told her and then noted that her friend still had her book in her arm. She steered her friend back to her locker to put her book away.

"Maybe your right Liss. I think it's painfully obvious that Dimitri will never see me as anything beyond a friend" she said sorrowfully. She sighed and then noticed that she was now directly in front of locker. She built up her courage and opened up her locker to only gasp at was she saw.

Right in the front was a bouquet of pink roses. On the printed card it said

_To Rose, my only valentine_.

_Please accept these flowers as symbol of how I see you. Everytime you smile, it brightens my soul. _

_From your Secret Valentine Admirer _

She carefully lifted out the flowers and showed them to Lissa who eyes showed the same shock expression she knew mirrored her own.

She lifted them to her nose and breathed in the sweet aroma, whoever this boy was he was definitely romantic she thought. She heart begun to fill as she started to believe that there was actually someone out there who liked her enough to do such a thing.

Even though she wished with everything that was in her that the boy was Dimitri, her heart started to accept that it wasn't and she realized that she could deal with it. Her heart genuinely wanted to give this boy a chance.

_**Wednesday**_

All those around her noticed the seemingly overnight change in Rose. They noted that she seemed happier than she had been for a while. She stayed up all night talking to Lissa on the phone about who this mystery boy could be. Neither one honestly had a clue which boy from school could be that sensitive. Luckily no one was home when she brought the roses inside. She didn't feel like talking to anyone about it, she just put them in a crystal vase and put them on her nightstand.

Again another school day seemed to stretch on but was finally at an end. She waited until the hallways where clear to make her way to her locker. She didn't want anyone starting a rumor that inevitably would be spread among all the students by the next day.

She made her way to her locker, nervous about whether there would be anything inside. She was perfectly content with her two gifts, she didn't want this boy think that he had to buy her affections. What she liked most about the gifts was not what the gift themselves but the fact that someone had shown that they cared when she thought she was alone.

She opened the door to put her Hamlet book away when she noticed a white teddy bear with little gold wings and a halo. On the typed card all it said was _ You are precious to me, Your Secret Valentine Admirer_ . She squealed, with delight. That was the cutest teddy bear she had ever seen.

She hugged the little angel bear and stuffed her book in the locker. She went home with her new friend snuggly under her arm. She knew she probably looked like a little kid caring a stuffed animal around but she didn't care. Someone cared, truly cared about her and nothing could get her down.

_**Thursday**_

Rose made her way to her locker amongst the empty hallway. Everyone noticed that she was walking on air but only her friend Lissa knew the real reason. Rose would just say that she finally got in the spirit of Valentine's Day and that it is a holiday to spend with those you love. People accepted her reason without much thought considering that she always had a positive outlook on life and had always been in a good mood in previous years.

She held her breath as she opened her locker door. She really wished that she knew who this boy was already so she could thank him for all her has done for her and that she was more than willing to be his valentine for as long as he wanted her.

Inside she found a large heart shaped box of chocolates. It's outside was in red velvet and a large imitation red rose was in the center of a red bow that surrounded the borders. She opened the box and on the lid was the message that was written in strawberry cake frosting was _These candies represent what a sweet and caring person you are. With the biggest, most compassionate heart~Your Secret Valentine Admirer._ She sighed contently. If it was one thing that this boy made her feel was special and she could never thank him enough for it.

She made her way home in a daze. She savored a few pieces on her way home, letting the chocolate and words melt into her.

_**Friday**_

Rose had no idea where the entire day went. She had made her way to her first classroom and the next thing she knew it was end of the day and school week. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day her heart and mind screamed and she still didn't know the name of her secret valentine.

She was more anxious to meet this boy that she would have dreamed, Lissa had reminded her during the lunch break that this boy had managed to do the impossible. At first Rose had no idea what she was talking about but she then explained that he had managed to occupy Rose's heart when she had sworn off anyone other than Dimitri.

Her heart broke a little at the mention of her first love, Dimitri. She had managed to pine for a little less each day as she imagined what a sweet guy her secret admirer was. She would always love Dimitri but she knew she was starting to have feelings for the boy that was still faceless and nameless beyond the pin-name Secret Valentine Admirer.

How could she not, she answered Lissa. This boy had gone out of his way to make her feel good about herself and was forever thankful for him for that. No other boy had ever went out of their way to win her affection like this and she was a little shocked that there was actually a Vampire Academy student would, much less for her. It definitely made her feel special during what was probably going to be one of the hardest times this year for her.

Thanks to her valentine, this turned out to be one of the best. Even if things didn't last forever between them, she would always consider him a friend for doing this for her. Of course what her heart wanted was for things to work out between them.

Friday afternoon, the hallways where empty especially earlier today. School had barely been out for fifteen minutes before the school halls looked like a ghost town. She made the familiar route to her locker and spun the lock to the right digits until she heard the little click she was accustomed to.

She took a moment to close her eyes and make a wish that the boy had left something that would allow her to get in contact with him. She opened the locker door and her eyes immediately focused on a little gold foiled box in the center of her things. A little red bow was on the lid and her heart leaped at fact she may be able to know whom her mystery man was before school started next week.

She carefully lifted the box lid and she was awed by what was inside. She lifted a gold heart shaped locket. On the front were engravings of flowers and leaves and one particular flower was in rose gold and it's leaves and stems where in green gold. She opened it and on the inside there was places for two photos. One side was her picture, one she recognized as her school picture and on the other side was a piece of paper with a large **?** on it**. **Ohh she gasped as she lifted the necklace by it's clasp. As she lifted the locket she noticed that it had been lying on a note.

She hurriedly pulled the note open, making sure not to rip it and read it. For the first time it was hand-written with a gold metallic pen.

_Rose~_

_Well, I think it's time to reveal myself. I hope you enjoyed your gifts half as much as I enjoyed giving them to you. You have filled my heart with so much joy just with your presence and your smile, and for that I can never thank you enough. I hope you will grant me with the gift of your presence tomorrow night at the cabin Tasha was stayed at. I will be counting the minutes until 8pm, my one and only true valentine._

_Your "Soon not be" Secret Valentine Admirer _

She sighed happily and twirled around, the note and necklace in her outstretched arm as she made her way towards the door. There was something about that handwriting that seemed familiar but she dismissed and floated her way home, already anticipating tomorrow night.

It wasn't until she was in her room, dialing Lissa's number when she realized how he signed the letter. She pulled it back out to reconfirm and let out a little shout of joy, luckily no one was home. Lissa did hear her though on the other line. She looked at her caller id and noticed that it was Rose. "Rose are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm going to meet him tomorrow!" she said all at once. She plopped down on her bed, the phone on her ear and the note and necklace outstretched over her head.

"Whoa, slow down. What did you say?" Lissa asked.

"I-said-I'm-meeting-him-tomorrow" she said dreamily. She spaced the words out to make sure that Lissa couldn't misinterpret them. She then realized that her friend was still in dark about the latest gift and spent a good ten minutes describing finding the locket.

Lissa found herself of a lost of words by the end of the conversation. All she could think of saying was Wow!. After much discussion, Rose had come to conclusion that she definitely needed help getting ready for tomorrow. Lissa agreed saying they could get ready together since she too was to meet Christian at 8pm.

_**Saturday~Valentine's Day**_

It was now 7:30pm and Rose was making her way to cabin. She was a bundle of nerves and she couldn't help but fidget with the chain of the locket she was wearing. She had been getting ready with Liss since 5pm and she still wasn't sure if she was wearing the right dress, of course Lissa had told her repeatedly she looked beautiful in it. What could she expect, she was her best friend. She had a burgundy sleeveless dress that went to her knees, she also had a matching little jacket since it was a little chilly out. Her hair was lose and curled and she played with a lock with her other hand.

She made it to the cabin by 7:55pm and it was relatively deserted. The rest of the campus had loving couples all around but the woods where the cabin was located seemed to be forgotten. Her eyes widen in disbelief at what she in front of her. A picnic set up on a large deep red blanket, complete with two wine glasses, a bottle of sparkling cider, two sets of china and two long white candles that illuminated the whole picnic area.

She almost turned around thinking that she had intruded on someone else's romantic dinner when she noticed a place card on one of the plates had _Rose Hathaway_ written with a calligraphy pen. She walked over knelt beside the romantic setup and picked up the dozen red roses that was besides the place setting and took a long whiff. The candlelight made them seemed even more velvety than normal and she sighed contently.

She was going to put the bouquet down when she felt someone come behind her and put their hands over her eyes. Her heart raced and she could smell his after-shave, which only made it race harder. "Are you ready to know who your secret admirer is Rose?" it whispered into her ear. It was so soft and her heart was thumping so loud that she didn't have time to decipher whether she knew it or not. She nodded slightly and slowly and gently slid his hands off her eyes and turned her head toward her mystery man.

What she saw almost caused her to faint or question her eyesight because what she saw was Dimitri Belikov knelt behind her in his leather duster. She blinked twice and waited for her eyes to readjust to the dim lighting but once again she was face to face with Dimitri. His brown eyes were full of wonder and sparkled in the candlelight.

She was so shocked that all she could manage was a meek "Dimitri?" He smiled at her and then got up and made his way to the other side of the picnic, sitting directly in front of her. Rose followed his motions until she was once again looking forward and into Dimitri's eyes.

"You're…You're my secret admirer" she asked hesitantly. There had to be a mistake and he would think she was crazy if he knew she thought he was her secret admirer.

"Yes Rose" he said softly, looking her directly in the eyes. He felt himself more drawn to her than he ever had. She looked so beautiful among the candlelight he commented in his mind. She sure seemed surprise he also noted, he was starting to have second thoughts about whether she had just showed up to be polite when he noticed she was wearing his locket. His smile overtook his face. "I see you're wearing the locket, I hope you like it" he told her, slightly motioning toward it.

It took her a moment to come out her daze and realize what he had said to her. All she could focus on was his smile and his eyes looking at her so sweetly. "Oh yes, I love it….but how did you get it in my locker, not to mention all your other gifts" she said once again fidgeting with the chain.

"I'm glad you like it. As for the locker, you had dropped a slip of paper with your combination on it a couple of months ago in the gym. I was going to return it to you but I forgot all about it and I didn't even find it again until a couple of weeks ago. I realized by then that you didn't seem to need it so I kept it. I would come to school every day before our morning trainings, the school is always empty around 7am" he told her with a wink.

"I can't believe you would go through so much trouble for me" she mumbled more to herself but he heard it.

"Why wouldn't I? You are the strongest and most beautiful person I know" he noticed that she had her head down and was now playing with some of the petals on one of the roses. "Roza I love you". He noticed how her head shot up and her eyes widen. Her mouth was slightly gapping.

"You…you…you" she stuttered.

"love you" he finished for her. His nerves were slightly calmed as he heard the pure awe in her voice.

Rose put her hand to the side of head, trying to let all the information sink in. The wonderful boy who left her all those notes and gifts was Dimitri. Dimitri the man she has always loved and pined for had went through all that for her. The man she loved with everything in her, loved her too. It was all so unbelievable that she reached out and pinched her arm to wake herself up. _Ow!_ she frowned at the pain but then she remembered that meant that all of this was real and she couldn't keep the huge grin that spread across her face.

Dimitri laughed. "Why did you do that for?" he asked, pointing to her arm.

Rose got up and walked around the picnic, to the other side of Dimitri and knelt in front of him. Dimitri turned until he was facing her now. Rose reached out for one of his hands and looked him directly in the eye. "I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming" she said in a soft voice.

Dimitri's heart was racing, she was so close to him. She was at eye level with him and having her hold his hand was invading all his senses but he managed to get out "Why?" as a response.

"Because I love you too Dimitri" she told him as she caressed his cheek with her hand.

Dimitri closed his eyes at the touch and took a deep breath. When he opened them again she looked her straight in the eye, his heart thumping in his chest. "You do?" he asked timidly.

She nodded and said a low "Yes" before she leaned in and kissed him.

…..……………………………**The End**………………………………...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Happy V-Day People!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
